This invention relates to brake systems, and more particularly, to a hydraulic rim brake, preferably for a bicycle.
While there are some examples of hydraulically actuated rim brakes for bicycles, hydraulic brake systems for bicycles have been more successful when used to actuate disc brakes with calipers. Hydraulic rim brakes marketed to date tend to be complex and heavy, but have found some success in the comfort bike and urban bike market, where light weight is not a primary concern.
One reason why hydraulic rim brakes might be preferred over cable actuated brakes is the increase in braking. Power that can be generated and the numerous routing options of the hydraulic tubing.
The invention provides a bicycle with a hydraulic rim brake that is not heavy or complex and has suitable performance characteristics.